


First Love in Handcuffs

by fruitcupp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Angst, Blowjobs, Bystander, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Consentual Sex, Daichi is Big Stupid, Daichi is a Good Boy, Discord - Freeform, Dom/sub, Edging, Exes, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Loves, Fluff, Handcuffs, High school crushes, Hurt, I’m sorry Suga stans I hurt this poor boy, Knife Robbery, Love, Pet Names, Police, Reconnections, Rekindled Romances, Roleplay, Sir Kink, Smut, Suga is a Good Friend, Yagami Yato, Yagami Yato Writing Event, but not too good if you know what I mean ;)), cop daichi, light degradation, loss of contact, make-up sex, sad suga, teacher suga, that’s a lot of tags im sorry, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcupp/pseuds/fruitcupp
Summary: After four years of college and trying to get over the love of your life, you just so happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s just your luck that one of the officers assigned this call is the one person you’ve been trying to forget.Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Event - NovemberTheme - Rekindled RomancesDiscord - fruitcupp#8047
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	First Love in Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how this ended up so long but I hope you enjoy! Gonna write for Suga next because I feel bad after this ;-;

It was supposed to be a normal day. You went to your normal shift at your normal job, met up with your normal friend for a normal dinner. 

You had just gone for a walk to the convenience store down the street, to get another bottle of sake. Suga insisted he should go instead, since it was after dark already, but the man was already too drunk to walk a straight line. You weren’t worried, you’d walked this short strip of concrete a million times. You’d visited this convenience store a million times. This was Miyagi! Nothing ever happened here. 

So why? Why was this night so different? Where did that wackjob even come from?

You’d only been in the store for a few minutes, picking out your sake before heading to the register. As soon as you turned the corner from behind an isle of snacks, your whole body froze over. 

The old man at the register was shaking, putting money from the till into a paper bag. The other man in the store wore a dark beanie and messed up clothes, and held what looked like a kitchen knife. 

Pulling out your phone, you ducked down behind the isle you came from. You put down the bottle of sake, and called the police. Your trembling fingers missed, but eventually dialled the numbers. Whispering the name of the store, you watched in the glass of the fridge, your mind screaming at you to do something, anything. 

The paper bag was handed over, and the man booked it out of the store, the bells on the door ringing as he left. The old shopkeep collapsed back into his seat, looking over at you hiding behind the shelving. 

“He’s gone.” He said, holding his shaky hand over his presumably rapid beating heart. 

Guilt began to settle in your own pounding chest, as you got up out of your hiding place, taking your bottle of sake with you. You watched the man calm himself down, and before you knew it, the police had arrived. Two policemen entered, one approaching the old shopkeep, the other doing a quick sweep of the store before his eyes settled on you. The middle aged man in uniform offered a kind smile, proceeding to ask you a short series of questions. 

After answering to the officer’s routine, you followed him back to the register to pay for your sake and go home. You’d moved all of three steps before your phone rang, and for a moment you thanked your lucky stars that it stayed silent through the robbery. 

You answered, and a slightly more sober Suga began yelling about how worried he was. 

“Suga.” You spoke calmly. “I’m fine, there was a robbery at the convenience store. Nobody got hurt, the cops have it handled, I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll come walk you back.” He argued. 

“No! Suga I’m fine, just stay there. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” You sighed, hanging up the phone and pocketing it. 

“(Y/n)?” 

The voice calling your name captured your attention, and you glanced up to face the other cop that had entered the store. He looked so familiar to you, but your mind didn’t place a name to the face right away. The young man removed his hat, and suddenly it felt like the world had stopped. 

“Daichi?” You breathed, not quite believing your eyes. 

He smiled at you, and it hit you like an arrow in your chest. Daichi, your childhood friend, your high school crush, the man you were still hung up on after all these years, was standing right in front of you. 

Daichi hadn’t changed much. His dark hair was a little longer now, and spiked back off his forehead. His build had matured, his shoulders broader and bulkier, but you tore your eyes away before your mind could wander too far into impure thoughts. 

“Been a while, huh?” He said, taking a few steps towards you. “How have you been?”

He came in for a hug, and you happily returned it. You noted that he still smelled the same, like fresh linen and coffee. 

“Good, same old, really. Went to college here and now I work at the botanical gardens.” You answered. “But what about you? Didn’t you move to Tokyo?”

“Yeah.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Went out there for university, but the police force in Tokyo is pretty... intense. Just transferred back here a week ago.”

You nodded, wondering why Suga didn’t mention Daichi’s return. Surely he’d been the first to know, the two were inseparable, even through college. 

“Um, I should probably get back, Suga’s waiting at my place, you know how he is.” You say, placing your bottle of sake on the register and pulling out your cash. “You’re welcome to come back with me if you like, though you’re probably still on duty huh?”

Daichi smiles sadly at your offer, ready to refuse as he was indeed still on duty, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“You go on ahead.” His partner said, checking his watch. “You’ve only got an hour left, Sawamura, and seems to me you two have some catching up to do.” 

The officer winked at you, and you blushed at his implications, your mind already spiralling. 

“I’ll finish up the patrol, have a nice night you two.” The kind older officer then left the store, bowing his head to the shopkeep on his way out. 

“Seems my night has freed up, shall we get going?” Daichi smiles, securing his hat back on his head and gesturing to the door. 

You nodded, your stomach doing flips as you collect your sake and change, leaving the store beside him. 

You couldn’t believe he was back. Why didn’t anyone tell you? You were bound to run into him eventually. Miyagi isn’t the biggest place in the world. 

“It’s a nice night.” Daichi commented, attempting to fill your walk with conversation. 

“Yeah, it is.” You agreed, smiling. 

Memories from high school started returning to you as you walked in silence back to your home. Talking with the group of them between classes, watching their volleyball games, being totally in love with the captain. 

You grew frustrated, knowing that seeing him again just reignited those feelings you’d been trying desperately to stomp out. You’d spent your last two years of high school completely enamoured by him, even though you’d crushed on him since way before that. 

You also spent your last two years of high school watching Yui fall in love with him too. 

In the end, she had the guts to confess at graduation, and you didn’t. They were both going to Tokyo University, and you were staying in Miyagi. You really never had a chance, but that didn’t mean it didn’t destroy you emotionally. 

You tried to be happy for them, going as far as to congratulate them with wide smiles and warm hugs before they left for Tokyo. You couldn’t handle it long after that though, and promptly unfollowed them from social media. You couldn’t stand seeing their happy faces and cute couples photos all over your feed. 

The contact you held with the two of them eventually fizzled out, too. You all grew up a little more, became busy. It got too tiring to pretend to be happy while listening to Yui go on and on about what an amazing boyfriend Daichi was. So your second semester of college was spent alone, with lots of ‘sorry, I was busy’ texts. 

You tried to move on, god did you try. You went to college parties, had more than a handful of one night stands, and held down a few relationships for a few months. Some of them were incredible people, too. Passionate about their course and hobbies and kind to their families. But you could never shake the nagging in the back of your head that they weren’t Daichi. They would never be Daichi. 

Eventually you just stopped trying. Nobody you met would ever fill that specific void in you, and jumping around through college relationships didn’t help you feel any better. At some point you just accepted that nobody would ever compare, and you were just better off alone. 

Suga helped a lot, with your acceptance. You’d kept in short contact with him after high school, meeting up a few times a year. You ran into him again after moving back into your family home, after your parents had left it to you, choosing to move into something smaller since they didn’t have children to care for anymore. They assumed the family house would be put into better use by you. You were becoming a young adult after all, surely you’d have a family of your own soon. 

Your contact with suga became more frequent after that, and you found out that he was going to be teaching elementary at the school near you. 

“So...” Daichi said, clearing his throat and pulling you from your mind. “You and Suga? Are you guys... a thing now?”

You weren’t sure why he seemed so hesitant to ask, but perhaps for the same reason you were hesitant to ask about Yui. You weren’t sure you wanted to know the answer. 

“What? No, Suga and I have just been friends again, that’s all.” You answered quickly. “I haven’t... I haven’t found anyone I’m seriously interested in yet.”

Why did you have to include that last part? It’s not like Daichi needed to know how pitifully single you were. 

“Yeah, from what I’ve heard Suga’s felt the same. I’m sure you two will find someone when the time is right.” He says, albeit awkwardly. 

The sentence left a pang of guilt in your heart, and you prayed for a moment that Suga wasn’t feeling the same way you were. 

The two of you spent a lot more time together after you’d moved back from college, and it felt like nothing had changed since high school. You met up for lunch on a regular basis, and Friday night drinks after work quickly became your routine. You’d thought everything was amazing, the two of you had fun together, you were friends again. 

Until one awkward night with too much sake. 

Suga had unintentionally confessed to you, claiming he liked you for a short time in your third year. He’d also confessed that he knew about your crush on Daichi, and that was his reason for never bringing it up with you. But those feelings had come back. 

He had kissed you, and the look you gave him was all he needed to know. You were still in love with his best friend. 

You had a long heart-to-heart that night, and you told Suga everything. That was nearly a year ago now, and you’d grown even closer since that night, but you still worried that he felt the same way about you that you did about Daichi. 

You chose to push the thought from your mind, not wanting to dwell on it too much. You’d be horrified to learn that your best friend was still hung up on you, hurting at the fact that he couldn’t be who you wanted. 

As you were nearing your house, Suga could be seen through the front window, pacing around the dining room. Daichi chuckled and you smiled slightly, knowing how much the silver haired man cared for you, and also from hearing that familiar laugh. You approached the door, and it was flung open before you even had a chance to put the key in. 

Suga stopped dead in his tracks, staring in shock at the familiar face beside you. 

“Daichi?” He questioned. Daichi gave a wide smile. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I invited him to join us, and his shift was almost up so his partner let him come.” You explained, moving through the door and removing your shoes. 

“Of course! Good to see you man.” Suga recovered, hugging his best friend. 

The two chatted lightly as Daichi removed his shoes and some of the bulkier parts of his uniform, leaving them on a bench near the front door.

You’d gone to the kitchen to retrieve another glass and some snacks, settling them at the table for your company. 

They joined you at the kitchen table where you and Suga had been sitting earlier in the night, when the conversation between the boys flipped to one you were interested in. 

“So what about Michimiya?” Suga asked, pouring everyone a drink. “Did she move back with you?”

You tried not to look too interested in what Daichi would say, but the question alone had your blood pressure rising. Daichi sighed, looking to be contemplating something before he spoke. 

“Ah, no. We actually... broke up a few months ago.” He started, sipping on his drink. “She has her job in Tokyo that she loves, and she didn’t want to come back, but Tokyo was too much for me and I missed Miyagi. So we ended it.”

Part of you was really happy to hear that they had broken up, even though you knew it was wrong. Breakups always hurt, especially if you were together for years. 

“I’m sorry, Daichi.” You said softly, offering a sympathetic smile. 

Suga glanced at you, and you knew he knew. He had spent almost a year seeing you every week and listening to all of your problems, he knew exactly what was happening in your head. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Suga asked. 

Daichi looked guilty for a moment, and you were suddenly confused. Didn’t they tell each other everything? Maybe they really weren’t as close as they used to be. 

“I’m sorry, Suga, I just... I had to deal with the move, and by the time I got here I was too busy to even remember her.” He said, bracing his elbows on the table and running his hands through his hair. “That sounds horrible, I’m sorry.”

He- he forgot about her? Part of you started to feel for Yui. You knew what it was like, being forgotten by someone you loved, and you were friends with her once upon a time. 

“But, what about you guys? There really hasn’t been anyone?” Daichi asked, changing the subject. 

You fixed your eyes on your sake glass in front of you, not trusting yourself to look at the man who was the reason behind your pitiful love life. Suga didn’t answer right away either, and you knew he was hesitating because of you. 

“Nah, not yet. Been around the block a few times but nothing ever felt right.” Suga answered, plastering on a smile you knew was fake. 

“(Y/n)?” Daichi asked. “What about you?”

Your brow furrows, and you mentally cursed the man sitting across from you. You told him the answer to that earlier. Why does he seem so interested in your love life?

“Same here, I mean I had a few relationships in college but... they weren’t what I really wanted.” You answered, trying to evade the question without lying. 

“You say that like you already know exactly what you want.” Daichi states, a smirk growing as your face heats up. “So there is someone then?”

“This isn’t fair.” You crossed your arms, pouting at him practically bullying you. “You have cop mind powers. You know how to tell when someone’s not telling the whole truth.”

Suga laughs out loud at your childish argument, continuing to sip on his drink. You sent him a glare, knowing he could easily be subjected to the same love life grilling from his friend. 

“Well, I don’t know about the mind powers, but you did just confirm that there is in fact someone.” Daichi looked you in the eye, and wiggled his eyebrows as he downed the last of his drink. You laughed weakly, fiddling with the small glass in your hands. 

“Yeah.” You whisper, the emotions you felt on the day he left suddenly resurfacing. “It doesn’t matter though.”

You took a swig of your drink, and Daichi tilted his head at you. Drowning out your feelings for the man had been so much easier when you knew he was a few hours away from you, but now that he’s back? The three of you would inevitably start meeting up like this more often, and keeping your emotions locked away would get increasingly painful over time. You sigh, fiddling with your hair. 

“Why?” Daichi asked. 

“Because he doesn’t think the same way about me.” You answer immediately. “I’ve loved him for years, but he doesn’t love me. I doubt he ever will.”

You glanced up at the man sitting across the table from you, and you recognised slight anger in his eyes as he practically stared into your soul. Suddenly a memory of him doing the exact same thing back in your second year of high school had come back to you. He always gave you this look when you would say something to put yourself down. It was the only thing you would do that upset him. 

“Well then he’s an idiot.” Daichi said, reaching for the sake bottle. 

A sad smile graced your face as Daichi refilled all of your drinks, and Suga shot you a sympathetic look. You suddenly regretted inviting Daichi for drinks, feeling the beginning of a stress headache pierce your skull. You took big sips of your drink as the conversation died. The energy suddenly turned awkward, and you wished you had been drinking at a restaurant rather than your own home. You’re not sure if it was the alcohol or not, but all you felt like doing was crawling into a hole and never coming out again. 

The three of you sipped your drinks in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. There was so much to talk about, to catch up on from the past four years, but it was like all of it was a sore subject. You continued in silence for a few minutes before your headache worsened and you couldn’t take it anymore. You downed the last of your drink, sliding your glass slightly away from you as you stood from your seat. 

“I have a headache.” You stated, not looking at the two men across the table from you. “I’m gonna turn in early, feel free to stay and finish the bottle. There’s futons in the guest rooms, so you’re both welcome to stay the night. Otherwise make sure the door’s locked when you leave.”

The two muttered out a goodnight as you paced down the hall to your bedroom. After you left the table, the two men sat in silence, unsure of what to say next. The night had taken a strange turn, the tense atmosphere between the old friends felt wrong, but neither knew how to fix it. Suga sighed, growing tired of the awkward quiet. 

“She’s not the only one who’s hung up on someone who doesn’t love her back.” Suga admitted, taking a sip of his drink. 

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked, sending him a confused glance. 

“She doesn’t know it, but I was really in love with her.” Suga clarified. “I even confessed to her a while ago. Shot down.” He laughed. 

“What? Why?” Daichi asked, now fully invested. 

“You know why.” Suga stated, shooting his friend a deadpan look. “I just wasn’t who she wanted.”

Daichi scoffed, taking a sip of his own drink. “Her loss, man. Don’t know why she’d give up such a catch for some bonehead who doesn’t like her back.”

“You really are a fucking bonehead, aren’t you?” Suga cursed, anger for his old friend flaring up in him. 

Daichi stopped, staring at his friend. “What?”

“It’s you, you idiot.” Suga said. “You’re the one she’s loved for years and can’t get over. You’re the one who ruined her college love life. She was just starting to accept it and move on, and now you show up. Can’t you see she’s hurting?” Daichi was silent for a moment, Suga’s words swirling through his head. 

“She- she likes me?” He asked, unbelieving. 

“She loves you.” Suga corrected. “She always has. I know you liked her back in our second year, but if those feelings are still there, you better get your shit together man.”

Daichi didn’t say anything, staring down at his drink. He took a moment to let it all set in, and decide what he wanted to do. He did love you, and you’d been in the back of his mind all these years. But now, knowing he was the one you’d been in love with, he didn’t know how to react. 

“What about you, Suga?” Daichi asked. 

“What about me?” He returned. 

“You love her. I can’t... I can’t go after her when you love her too. Not when you’re the one who was here all this time.” Daichi said. 

Suga smiled dejectedly. “I know that I don’t have a chance with her, Daichi. It’s okay. I want her to be happy, and if you can give her that, then you should.”

The two shared an understanding look, and Suga downed the last of his drink. He slid his glass to join yours in the middle of the table before standing from his seat. 

“I’ll get out of your hair, make sure you talk to her. She’ll still be awake.” He said, moving to pull on his shoes and coat. He stood at the door, and gave his old friend a smile. “Good luck, Daichi. Don’t fuck it up this time.”

“Thanks, Suga. Get home safe.”

\- - -

Once your bedroom door was shut behind you, you moved to your closet to find something comfortable to sleep in. It was strange, being back in your childhood bedroom after spending four years in a dorm, but you still loved your home. You hadn’t changed much in the room since high school. The walls were still the same colour they had been, and your desk was just as cluttered as always. While reaching for one of your usual choices in sleepwear, a cream sweater catches your eye. The sight of the woven fabric made the gaping feeling in your heart grow, knowing exactly what the article of clothing is and the memories attached to it. The sweatshirt had been a chivalrous gesture, on a cold morning when you’d forgotten your own. 

You pull it from the hanger, opting to wear it to bed tonight. Tugging it over your head, you’re reminded of why you kept it all these years. It was just as soft as the day it was given to you. 

The walk to Karasuno had been slightly longer for you than it was for your third year friends, but you still managed to meet up with them along the way. That morning was cold, but you were in such a good mood about your own club activities that you hadn’t noticed until Asahi pointed it out. You insisted that you would be fine, but as soon as you were conscious of the goosebumps on your skin, it was hard to block out the chill. Suga had laughed at you, shivering yet still insisting you didn’t need your sweater anyway, but Daichi had pulled his ics sweatshirt over your head. He had claimed he didn’t need it because he had his club jacket, and he refused to take it back the many times you tried. The piece of clothing ended up being a comfort to you in your third year. It helped relax you during exam periods, and it made you feel better whenever you were sad. It was comfortable and warm, and it reminded you of the boy you loved. 

Sometimes you tried to convince yourself that maybe he did it because he liked you too, but the rational part of your brain reminded you that he was just a close friend. You were more of a sister to him, than anything romantic. He just didn’t want you catching a cold. 

Your chest physically ached as you remembered the man currently sat at your kitchen table, talking about who knows what with Suga. Curling yourself into bed, the stress of the day still plagued you. The usual crappy people at work, the fact that you’d witnessed a robbery just hours ago, and the love of your life is back from another city. 

Everything from the day seemed to crash down on you all at once, overwhelming you to the point of tears. Your chest heaved in laboured breaths as you soaked the cuffs of your sleeves. 

You’re not sure how long you stayed like that, spaced out with a wet face, but soon you heard your front door shut, followed by footsteps down the hallway. You frantically wiped at your face, knowing Suga would check on you as he always did before he went to bed. 

Pulling the covers up, you pretended to be asleep as you heard a knock at your door. You anxiously waited for the door to crack open and close again, but it never came. 

“(Y/n)?”

You bolted upright in bed, eyes wide at the voice that was not Suga at your door. Your mind began spinning with questions. Why was Daichi still here? Was Suga the one who left? Why did he leave you alone with Daichi? Why was Daichi at your bedroom door?

You heard him sigh from behind your door, and you quickly realised you hadn’t answered him. You cleared your throat, and turned on your bedside lamp. 

“Uh, come in.” You called. 

The door opened soon after, and you shifted to sit against your headboard, pulling the blankets up with you. Daichi stood at your door, holding his folded vest and belt in a pile in his hands. He didn’t look directly at you, but you didn’t miss the way he glanced around the room. You watched him observe the room that hadn’t changed since the last time he saw it, until his eyes eventually landed on you. 

“I was wondering if it would be alright if I used your shower?” He asked. You blinked. 

“Um, yeah? Of course. Bathroom is just across the hall, you know that. Towels are in the cupboard as always.” You answered, confused. 

He had been to your house a million times. You’d grown up together, had sleepovers, this wasn’t the first time he’d needed a shower at your house. Daichi nodded at your words, but didn’t make a move to leave. 

“Is there something else you need?” You asked. “If you’re hungry I can cook something, I know you came straight from your shift.”

Daichi just shook his head, but you could tell there was something else he wanted to ask or say. Why he would be hesitating confused you, college hadn’t ruined your friendship that much, had it?

“What’s up, Dai?” You asked softly, patting the bed in front of you for him to sit. 

He perked up slightly at the use of your old nickname for him, and wordlessly moved to sit at the edge of your bed. He stayed quiet for a moment, and you waited patiently for him to speak, stomach doing flips at the fact that he was even in your room right now. 

“You know that I love you, right?”

Your brain seemed to short-circuit after the question, simultaneously feeling a punch to the gut and your heart screaming. All you could do was choke out a laugh. 

“Yeah.” You said, pitifully. “Of course you do, we grew up together.”

The spinning you felt was almost nauseating, and it wasn’t because of the sake. Your heart was prematurely celebrating at the confession, while your head reminded you it’s not like that, he’ll never love you like that. 

“That’s not what I meant, (Y/n).” He said, finally making eye contact with you. You just stared, incapable of forming a reply. The look on his face was so intense you almost wanted to believe what he said. 

“You’re drunk, Daichi.” You sighed. 

“No, I’m not.” He insisted. “We didn’t have any more after you left. Suga told me everything. I love you, (Y/n).”

“He did what?” You asked, anger and betrayal swirling within you. He wouldn’t, he’d never hurt you like that. Right?

“He told me how he confessed, and why you said no to him.” Daichi sighed. “I’m so sorry, (Y/n), I had no idea-“

“Get out.”

Daichi stopped at your words, seemingly unsure if he heard you correctly. 

“(Y/n), I lo-“

“No.” You cut him off again, shaking your head. “No, Dai, you can’t say that. Not now.”

You tried desperately to hold your tears back, refusing to cry in front of him. How could he just come in here and say that? You’d thought about this moment for years, but now that it’s happening? You were supposed to be happy, he loved you back. It just didn’t feel right. He doesn’t get to break your heart and sabotage your love life, then show up again just as you’re beginning to heal. 

“(Y/n), I mean it.” He said. You laughed. 

“I loved you, Daichi! I loved you for years! You were all I wanted in high school!” You yelled, the dam that held back your words finally breaking. “I knew you didn’t like me back, I knew you had a thing for Yui, I kn-“

“I did like you back.” He cut you off. 

“You- what?” Everything you had to say suddenly died in your mouth. 

“Back in high school, I liked you then too.” He clarified. “I just didn’t think you liked me. You weren’t very obvious, so I just let it go. When Michimiya confessed, and we were going to the same University, I thought maybe it would be good for me. But you were all I thought about. When you starting distancing yourself, stopped answering messages, hell you even blocked me on social media, it hurt so bad. I didn’t know what I did wrong, why you suddenly wanted nothing to do with me.”

You finally allowed your tears to fall, shaking your head at the words from the man. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, it’s everything you ever wanted to hear, but it sounded too good to be true. 

“I couldn’t keep watching you and Yui together, Dai. It killed me.” You said. “I tried to erase you from my life, I tried to move on, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad. But nobody else could ever measure up. Nobody else was you.”

Daichi smiled, and reached for your hand. “I’m here now.” 

“Dai... we can’t. I- Suga-“

The sudden feeling of his lips on yours cut you off, and shocked you in the process. It barely lasted two seconds before he pulled away, smiling at your stunned face. 

“Suga gave me his blessing.” Daichi said, eyes flicking between your own and your mouth. 

It took you a moment to fully comprehend the meaning of those words. The one person you were worried about gave you his blessing. He wanted this for you. They’d talked about it, and Suga left so you two could have this. It all still felt too good to be true. You wracked your brain, trying to find any other reason why you shouldn’t give in at this moment, but your mind had gone silent. There wasn’t a single thing holding you back from what you’d always wanted. 

You couldn’t help but laugh slightly, tears still streaming down your face as you stared into the eyes of the man you’d loved since middle school. Daichi smiled at you, brushing away your tears with his thumbs. You smiled back, before throwing your arms over his shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the last, and grew much more heated. His hands circled your waist and he gripped at your hip, pulling you as close to him as he possibly could. Your brain filed this moment away as one of the happiest in your life thus far, so you would never forget it. 

By the time you broke away, you were gasping for air. Your eyes stayed shut for the seconds following, forehead pressed to his as you both came down from the small adrenaline high. 

“I waited six years to do that.” Daichi whispered, making you giggle. 

“So have I.” You said, pulling back slightly to look at his face with lust-heavy eyes. “Do it again.”

He didn’t waste another second, instantly tackling you in another kiss. He yanked at your bottom, pulling you away from the headboard before pressing you down into your pillows. He hovered over you, one elbow beside your head keeping his balance. His other hand stayed in place at your hip, kneading the area and slowly pushing up the sweatshirt you were wearing. 

At the feeling of the familiar fabric, Daichi pulled away, glancing down at your chest to confirm his suspicions. 

“You still have my old sweatshirt.” He stated, smirking at you. You looked away, heat rising to your cheeks. He took this opportunity to press kisses to your exposed neck and behind your ear. “And you still look gorgeous in it.”

His hot breath on your ear makes you shiver, though you can’t help but smile at his compliments. You turn your head back to face him, hands moving to cup his cheeks. 

“I love you, Dai.” You whisper, eyes locked into his. 

“I love you too, (Y/n).” He returns, a big goofy smile coming to his face. 

You pull him back in for another kiss, relishing in the scratchy texture of his chin and the hot alcoholic breaths airing between you. He nibbles at your bottom lip, and you open your mouth slightly, allowing him to explore. His hand continues to push up the sweatshirt, warm fingers grazing just beneath your breast. 

You move your hands around to his chest, pulling at his already loosened tie in an attempt to take it off. You fumble with the knot, refusing to tear your face away from his, lest you break the kiss. The second you get the knot of his tie undone, you toss it to the side and begin to work on the buttons of his uniform shirt. When you get to the third button down the line, Daichi’s hand grips your own, stopping you. He pulls away, catching his breath before gazing at you with sultry eyes. 

“We don’t have to go all the way tonight, okay?” He says, voice hoarse. “Hell, we haven’t even been on a date yet.” He chuckles, hand still holding yours as his thumb traces your knuckles. 

“I think we’re past the point of first dates, Dai.” You giggle, rubbing his slightly exposed chest. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Please don’t keep me waiting.” 

You give him the sexiest puppy dog eyes you can muster, and it seems to do the trick as he groans and presses another forceful kiss to your lips. He moves to the corner of your mouth, then following along your jaw as you continue your work on his buttons. Once his shirt is completely open, you can’t help but appreciate his sculpted abdomen, tracing every groove of skin from his chest to his waistline. You can only imagine how hard he must have trained his body to get here. 

Daichi peppers kisses along your neck, leaving a few love bites as he does. You sigh into his neck, breathing the faint scent of the cologne he must have applied that morning. 

“You know...” you begin, moving one hand up, pushing the fabric of his shirt from his shoulder. “As hot as you look in uniform, you’d look much better without it.”

You feel the corner of his mouth twitch against your skin before he pulls back to stand on his knees above you. Your excitement grows as you take in the sight of him, messy shirt and exposed chest, his breathing still heavy. He makes a show of slowly pulling his shirt off, but you’re not complaining as you watch his ripped arms move. 

This must be some crazy fever dream, you decide, because there’s no way you got this lucky. Your hands never leave his body, fingers raking every inch of exposed skin. He looks like a Greek god, body chiseled to perfection. The low light of your bedside lamp illuminating him perfectly. You’re so distracted by him you almost don’t notice his slow movements pushing your sweatshirt up until he pulls it completely off in one shockingly smooth motion. Once it’s gone, you’re laid completely bare to him, aside from your underwear and the blanket still covering your bottom half. 

“Fuck, (Y/n), you’re gonna kill me.” Daichi mumbles, giving your body the same attention you showed his. It’s nothing special to gawk at, you think, nothing compared to him. 

“Guess you’ll have to lock me up for attempted murder.” You joke, giving him a cheeky smile. 

He breathes a laugh, but you don’t miss the way his eyes flick to find his uniform at the foot of your bed. The idea that flows through your mind excites you, just the thought making heat rise in your gut. 

Daichi smirks, leaning down over you again, face so close you can feel his breath. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Little punk.”

You swear you stopped breathing for a moment, eyes wide and need within you intensifying. 

“Hm? You have the right to remain silent, but I’d like it if you answered my question.” He says, eyes challenging you. 

“Y-yes.” You stutter, stomach churning as he laughs at you. 

He leans down slightly further, his breath hot on your already warm ears. “Yes what?” He asks, pressing a kiss to your hairline beside your ear. 

You swallow thickly, suddenly very aware of how aroused you feel. “Yes sir.”

Daichi moves quickly after your words, snatching his handcuffs from his belt and tossing everything else to the floor. He detangles the blankets from your legs, throwing them off the side of the bed to join everything else. You’re left cold atop your sheets, thin fabric of your underwear the only thing covering you. He straddles your lap, taking both your wrists and pulling them over your head, but not yet restraining you. 

“Are you familiar with the stoplight system?” He asks, watching you intently for any sign of hesitance. You nod. “Good. Colour?”

You appreciate his precaution, but you begin to feel agitated and impatient, squirming slightly under him. “Green.” 

Daichi smiles, latching one cuff around your wrist, before circling the short chain around one of the wooden slats in your headboard. He attaches the other around your other wrist, tightening them just enough so you won’t slip out. You give the handcuffs an experimental pull, ensuring you are in fact trapped, as Daichi monitors your face for any sign of discomfort. Once he’s satisfied with your restraints, he pulls back to admire you. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He sighs, running his hands down your sides, tickling you slightly. 

You smile, tilting your chin up towards him, inviting him for another kiss. He concedes, devouring your lips once again. He doesn’t stay in place for long, instead moving down your neck and to your chest. He nibbles at your skin, keeping eye contact with you the lower he moves. He actively avoids your bust, watching you squirm at his teasing. 

Arriving at your hips, Daichi smirks at you before hooking a finger under the waistband of your underwear and snapping it against your skin. 

“Dai... please stop teasing.” You whine, wiggling your legs under him. 

Surprisingly, he listens, finally moving to knead at your breasts, and coaxing a sigh from your lips. He bites at the swell, leaving his mark on you. Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he pinches and twists a nipple, but not enough to hurt. He watches your facial expressions intently, satisfied with the way you’ve become putty in his hands. 

He shifts back slightly, gripping your knees and pulling your legs out from under him. He places one leg beside him, and bends the other one up over his shoulder, revealing your soaked underwear. You shiver, mind going hazy at the feather light touch of Daichi running his finger over the wet patch of fabric. 

“You’re dripping for me, sweetheart.” He says, leering at you through heavy lidded eyes. “I can’t believe you managed to hide this from me all those years. I’ll bet you used to fantasise about this, back in high school. Did you think about me when you touched yourself? Huh, little punk?”

You open your mouth to speak, ready to argue, when you remember that he’s right. He snickers when you close your mouth and break his eye contact. 

“Thought so.” He says, a smug smile on his face. “But don’t worry, I used to think about you, too.”

You glance back at him, wondering if that statement is really true, but the second your eyes meet his, your body is flooded with pleasure. You gasp as his thumb is pressed to your clit, rubbing tiny circles that make you forget how to breathe. 

“I love those lewd expressions you make for me.” 

Daichi traces your face with his free hand, fingers stopping at your parted lips. He watches intently as he pushes two digits into your mouth, pressing them against your tongue. You welcome the intrusion, knowing that it turns him on. Holding his gaze, you suck and swirl his fingers in your mouth, triumphant at his darkening eyes and the way he ruts slightly into your leg. 

He fights back with his attack on your clit, tormenting you right to the edge. Your eyes begin to go hazy, head spinning as you await your release, but it never comes. Instead he pulls away from you entirely, smirking at the whines that leave your throat at the loss of contact. 

You watch as he unbuttons his pants, pulling his achingly hard cock from its confines. He uses his wet fingers to stroke himself, before he moves to straddle your chest. He pumps himself in front of you, the tip grazing your bottom lip, smearing the small bead of precum there. Your tongue darts out to catch it, loving the way Daichi growls under his breath. 

“You’re just aching for me to face fuck you, aren’t you little punk?” He teases, pressing the head of his cock to your chin. You nod, opening your mouth for him, but he pulls away instead. “Use your words, baby, might be your last chance to.”

“Yes, sir, please let me suck your cock.” You breathe, sticking your tongue out for him. 

He curses under is breath, quickly adjusting himself. “Well when you ask so nicely, how could I say no?”

The feral sounds that rumble through his chest as he presses into your waiting mouth send a spark of agony to your core, reminding you of what he left unfinished. It doesn’t take much for you to convince yourself to return the favour, a plan formulating in your head. First step is to make him feel good. 

You moan around him as he thrusts in and out of your mouth, the vibrations from your throat making him throw his head back in pleasure. He presses in deeper, making you gag slightly, but the constricting of your throat only spurs him on. 

“Ah- fuck! God you feel so good.” He gasps. “Suck that cock, baby, ah-“

You force yourself to relax, letting him have his way for now. Putting your tongue to work seems to be the icing on the cake, as Daichi turns into a moaning mess above you as he claims your mouth. 

Carefully watching, you wait for any sign that he’s about to finish, and as soon as you catch him shiver slightly, you stop all movement. The man whines, still rutting into your mouth. 

“No- fuck, don’t stop there baby.” He groans, still trying to chase his high. 

Furrowing your brows, you pull back from him as much as you’re able to, and you watch through squinting eyes as he notices your expression. His eyes flash with a second of panic, and for a moment you feel bad for doing this to him, but it works. He quickly pulls himself from your mouth, moving off of you entirely. As soon as he’s gone, you lock your jaw shut and return your face to normal, a slight smirk playing on your lips. 

“Fuck- are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asks. The poor guy looks concerned, but then shifts to confusion when he sees that you’re fine. 

You narrow your eyes at him, smiling almost sinisterly at your successful attempt at payback. A look of recognition washes his face before he steels, kneeling back over you in his previous position. 

“You little punk, was that your way of getting me back? That’s not very nice.” He says, pressing his cock back to your lips. You tighten your jaw, refusing to open up for him. “Come on baby, don’t you want to choke on my cum?”

He grips at your face, attempting to pull your mouth open again, but you won’t budge. You laugh at his efforts, knowing how deprived he must be feeling. 

“You think this is amusing?” He demands, one hand moving to grip your hair. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to resist an officer, you little punk?”

His tone is laced with authority, but you hold your ground, challenging him. Refusing to unclench your jaw for anything. He continues trying to get your mouth open, but never using enough force to hurt you. 

“Fine.” He concedes, releasing you. He leans down beside your ear, biting at it. “Guess I’ll have to take a different route then.”

He shifts back down your body, nipping his teeth into your skin a few times as he goes. When he reaches your hips, he wastes no time in shifting your legs over one of his shoulders, and yanking your sopping underwear off of you. He tosses them to join the rest of your mess on the floor, before moving one of your legs to his other shoulder. Now on full display for him, you moan as he grinds his cock through your wet folds. 

“This is what you wanted, hm?” He asks, honey seeping from his tone. “Eager little punk couldn’t wait to be railed by their big strong cop. Happy now, baby? Fuck-“

You buck your hips up, the craving for him intensifying the longer he teases. “Dai... please. I can’t wait any longer.” You cry, squeezing your legs together as much as you can. 

“God- I love to see you beg for me.” He growls. “But I can’t keep my sweetheart waiting- ah- can I?”

Daichi grips the backs of your thighs, fingers digging almost painfully into your skin. He quickly sheds the last of his clothing before impaling his thick cock into your awaiting heat. The sudden pressure has you reeling, gasping for air as he bottoms out inside you. He curses, holding in place for a short moment, barely allowing you to adjust before he begins drilling into you at an unforgiving pace. 

“Fuck- ah- baby...” He moans. “You feel so good- squeezing my cock like that. Ah- fuck- I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

Your mind swims in pleasure, the ache from being filled quickly fading into nothing. He leans down over your chest, mouth finding one of your hardened nipples to suckle on. You try to move your hands, wanting to dig your fingers into his hair, but quickly remember your restraints. You tug at them, feeling the cold metal on your flaming skin. 

The sounds filling the room are ones you never thought you would hear. The slapping of skin against skin, and the rumble echoing from Daichi’s chest, it’s better than you could have ever imagined. 

It doesn’t take long for you to reach your peak, but he stops again before you can cum. He eases all his motions, hovering over your chest while his thrusts become agonisingly slow. 

“Dai-“ You gasp, looking down at him to find him smirking at you again. “Please- please Daichi-“ You babble, incoherent pleas mingling in your whines of discomfort. 

“That’s right- ah- beg for it you little punk.” He growls. “You don’t get to cum until I tell you to.”

You cry at his demand, mouth moving faster than your brain can keep up, begging him. He must have been straining himself just as much as he was pushing you, though, because before you could comprehend what was happening he was pounding into you harder than before. 

He presses your knees farther into your chest, with his grip so tight on your thighs you just know there will be bruises there tomorrow. You feel him begin to shake, his muscles probably burning from the workout. The new angle of your legs allows him to press even deeper, easily hitting your weak spot and bringing you to the edge once again. 

“Dai- please I-“ You mutter, struggling to talk through your heavy breathing. 

You can hardly keep your eyes open, trying your best to hold yourself back until he tells you to. All you can manage are struggling whines, until you finally hear the one command you were waiting for. 

“Cum.” He chokes out, fingers of one hand moving down to brush your clit, sending you screaming into bliss as he empties himself inside you. “Fuck- (Y/n), you’re really- ah- milking that cock, huh? Fuck-“

He bites into his lip, powerful thrusts slowing to leisurely strokes until he’s come down from his high. Stilling himself, he catches his breath for a moment before pulling out and relaxing your legs down. He then collapses on top of you, head resting on your chest. Your heaving breaths make his head shift, but he just smiles at the sound of your rapid heartbeat. You both could probably fall asleep just like that. The fog in your brain begins to clear, and you once again attempt to move your arms, forgetting that you’re still cuffed to your bed. 

“Uh- Dai?” You whisper, pulling at the cuffs. His head snaps up from his place on your chest, and his eyes widen in realisation. 

“Shit, sorry.” He apologises, getting up as quick as he can to track down the keys in his discarded uniform. 

He quickly unlocks you, slowly lowering your arms to rest across your abdomen. Sitting beside you on the bed, he rubs at your wrists, knowing they’re probably sore from the metal digging into them. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks softly. 

You hum. “Good, you?”

“Great.” He says, smiling at your sleepy state. “Get comfy, I’ll be right back.”

You do as he says, turning over onto your side and sinking further into your pillows. Daichi leaves the room, returning soon after with two glasses of water and a damp towel. He places the water beside you on the table, and proceeds to kneel over you. 

“I’m gonna clean you up, okay baby?” He asks. You nod slightly, too tired to be embarrassed about him wiping cum from your thighs. 

The towel is soft and warm, and you appreciate the thought he put into such a small decision. After cleaning you up, he collects the dirty clothes from your floor and drops them into your washing basket, saving his old sweatshirt for you to wear again. 

He returns the blanket to your bed, not yet covering you. Snooping around your drawers, he tracks down some fresh underwear for you, and helps you to get dressed. After pulling on his old boxers, he curls in behind you in bed, pulling the covers up over the both of you and wrapping an arm around you. 

Sighing into the warmth, you snuggle back into him, brain still incapable of processing the sheer amount of happiness you feel. 

“You know...” Daichi begins. “I never knew you had such a kinky side.”

“You’re one to talk.” You counter, rolling your eyes at the smirking man behind you. 

He giggles for a moment, and you hope to yourself that you’ll get the pleasure of hearing it much more often. 

“I love you, Dai.” You breathe. 

“I love you too, (Y/n).”

“This isn’t a dream, right? You’re really back?” 

“Little punk. You’re mine now, okay?” He whispers, pressing a kiss to the back of your head.   
“I’m never leaving you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave Kudos if you enjoyed! Also comment any thoughts ;)


End file.
